Neighbors
by Roadway
Summary: Axel was intrigued by his cute blond neighbor, too bad the boy did nothing but glare at him and shout insults. That is, until a rainstorm leaves Roxas with no where else to go but his neighbor's front door. It could have ended there but a debt can't go unpaid. Axel/Roxas. slash. oneshot. AU


So, it's really difficult for me to write oneshots because about halfway through I usually decide they need to be huge multi-chapter fics then I end up not finishing them and….so nothing gets posted. I write like three times as many stories as I end up posting. I almost turned this one into a multi-chap but decided against it so it would get posted instead of rotting away like all the other half-finished stories on my computer.

Warnings: boy/boy romance and language.

Inspired by "Kitty" by Presidents of the United States of America

* * *

><p>Axel had the distinct feeling he shouldn't laugh. Roxas' death glare confirmed his suspicion.<p>

"Sooo…" Axel leaned on his doorframe aware of how much this was going to piss off the blond. Then again, everything he did pissed off the blond so it didn't make a difference either way, "What brings you to my humble abode this time of night?"

Roxas crossed his arms making it perfectly clear he was not willing to play games with Axel right now. Axel didn't budge much too amused.

The rain was pattering outside loudly- a constant hum in the background. Roxas was absolutely soaked; literally forming a puddle at his feet in the hallway.

Finally Roxas gave in with a mumbled response, "locked myself out."

Axel's grin widened at the admission. He'd already figured that was what had happened. After all, why else would his blond neighbor who absolutely hated him be standing in his doorway asking for entrance? Axel gestured that he could come in and relished in the way Roxas' shoulders slightly sagged in relief. Man, he liked having this kind of power over the blond.

Roxas was undoubtedly freezing cold but he certainly wasn't going to admit it or ask for anything further from the redhead. Axel chuckled, threw a towel at Roxas and pushed him towards the bathroom, "Go take a hot shower idiot."

Axel listened for a moment to make sure Roxas would take his advice. When he heard the water running, he went to find spare clothes for Roxas to borrow, and even went so far as to make up some hot chocolate while he contemplated his current situation.

Roxas was, by far, the hottest man Axel had ever laid eyes on. He'd noticed this the day he moved in next door to him. Unfortunately, no matter how friendly Axel tried to be, he was always met with a glare and a bitter attitude. He wasn't sure what the boy had against him but he made it very clear very early on that he hated Axel with every fiber of his being. It was especially unfortunate that his snarkiness just made Axel like him even more. Clearly fate was offering him the opportunity of a lifetime by dropping a deliciously soaked Roxas with no where else to go in the middle of a thunderstorm on his doorstep.

Axel's thoughts were interrupted by a wholly unfamiliar sound: the sound of Roxas' voice without a threat laced in it, "What do you want me to do with my wet clothes?"

Axel took a moment to recover, "Um… dryer." He replied pointing. His eyes wouldn't leave Roxas. Axel's clothes were adorably big on the short boy. He was in a white tee-shirt that went down to his knees and blue gym shorts that ended halfway down his shins. Axel had to bite down on his fist to keep from squealing. Especially when he realized Roxas was inevitably commando under those shorts.

Roxas padded over to where he was sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable. Axel offered him a mug of cocoa and was greeted with his new favorite sight: a small tentative smile.

Fate was being very kind to Axel this evening. Roxas sat down next to him on the couch holding his mug with both hands and breathing the steam in as he let himself relax just slightly. He stared into the cup with half-lidded eyes as if he was remembering what it was like to be dry and warm for the first time in hours. Axel wondered how long Roxas had stalled before knocking on his door and asking for help. He knew firsthand how stubborn Roxas could be.

"Hard day?" He risked talking as he sipped on his own cocoa.

Roxas jumped as if he had forgotten Axel was there. "Um. Yeah." He admitted taking a big swig of cocoa, "Really fucking shitty day."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation so Axel didn't push any farther. "You can crash on the couch until morning."

He turned on the tv and just let whatever was on fill the silence of his apartment. It had been so long since Roxas had said anything or even slightly moved from his place that Axel had almost forgotten he was there by the time he spoke up.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly. Axel decided it would just embarrass Roxas too much if he acknowledged the gratitude so he ignored it. This seemed to be the right course of action because in a few minutes Roxas started to relax. He leaned back into the couch and started letting the weariness on his face show as he got absorbed into the tv show that was playing.

Axel found he was watching Roxas much more than he was even glancing at the tv. For the first time since they had met, Roxas was completely unguarded in Axel's presence. He had curled up in a ball looking like the cutest little kitten on the planet. His choppy blonde hair had dried unevenly after his shower and was sticking up oddly. Axel was overcome by the urge to pet him. Those blonde locks were practically begging to have fingers run through them.

Maybe he could do it and if Roxas gets upset just pass it off as a comforting gesture. His fingers were twitching with want and Roxas was really absorbed in the show. Well, either that or he was daydreaming. Or maybe he was just asleep- the way he was laying, Axel couldn't quite see his face. Either way, he probably wouldn't even notice….

Axel's long fingers tentatively brushed against just the tips of blonde locks. Roxas didn't seem to notice or care so Axel plunged his fingers in and started soothingly petting his hair. Rather than pulling away or getting upset, Roxas seemed to be rather enjoying it. He made an appreciative noise that went straight to Axel's groin. The redhead was suddenly filled with ideas to make Roxas groan like that louder and more passionately. Again and again and again.

Axel cleared his throat. His thoughts were really getting out of hand. Instead, he continued gently petting Roxas.

He'd been neighbors with the blond for only two months and in that time they had never had a decent conversation so Axel was a little surprised by his sudden obsession with the boy. Axel continued stroking his hair. The episode of whatever they were watching ended and something else started up but Axel was too busy listening to the steady rhythm of Roxas' breathing to hear anything else going on around him. He became aware that he had, at some point, moved closer to Roxas and was practically bent over him as he continued to run his fingers though those blonde locks. He could see Roxas' face from his new position and was a little surprised to find the blond was still awake. His blue eyes were gazing unseeingly at the tv. Axel wondered what it meant that he hadn't protested to Axel's touching or his closeness.

"Roxas…" Axel tentatively breathed the name unsure of if he wanted to make the boy aware of the present situation. Roxas' head turned in Axel's direction at the sound of his name. Axel watched in slow motion as Roxas' eyes came back into focus and he realized how close the redhead was to him.

The little blond reacted suddenly and violently. Before Axel could comprehend anything, he was shoved forcefully back. The sound of him falling off the couch and thudding into the carpet painfully was followed by the slam of his front door as Roxas left.

Axel took a moment to get his breath. His heart was beating wildly- adrenaline pumping through his veins. Pain pulsed through the base of his spine where he landed and he grunted as he stood up.

When he had calmed down (after a few minutes of pacing and deep breathing) he opened his door to try and find Roxas. After all, the boy still had nowhere else to go as far as Axel knew and it was still pouring rain outside. He wasn't too surprised to find Roxas was sitting with his back against the door next to Axel's. Axel closed his own door and sat next to Roxas.

He had his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on them. He didn't do anything to acknowledge Axel was there but the redhead was sure he had to know.

"Sorry." He said quietly trying not to startle him.

Roxas didn't reply for a long while but Axel waited.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked finally still not looking up.

"Me? Nah, I'm fine." Axel waved him off.

Roxas tentatively looked up and Axel was struck by the look in Roxas' eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine." He reached out to lay a comforting hand on his neighbor's shoulder but quickly thought better of it.

Slowly, Roxas started to un-ball himself. Axel waited patiently knowing he couldn't just let the little vulnerable blond stay out here by himself with no way into his apartment.

His voice came out quietly and he didn't look at Axel as he spoke, "My boyfriend broke up with me."

Axel wasn't sure how this made him feel. In one sentence, Roxas had admitting to liking boys and being single. Axel wasn't even aware he'd had a boyfriend.

"I get out of work. A long, grueling, awful day and drop by my boyfriend's place for a pick-me-up." He laughed bitterly and shook his head, "He broke up with me instead… Then I got into a car accident on my way home. Had to walk home in the rain and I get home only to realize I had forgotten my keys and my stupid ex-boyfriend has the only copy." He hit the back of his head against his door, "I'm such an idiot."

Axel really, really wanted to hold him. "That's a really fucking shitty day." He admitted earning a laugh from Roxas but the laugh was still strained with tears. Roxas ground the heels of his palms into his eyes to keep himself from crying and Axel couldn't resist any longer. He reached out and took the boy's wrist, "Come back inside." He advised with a tug.

Roxas obliged clearly having no more energy for arguments. "Get some sleep. The office will be able to help you with your apartment key tomorrow."

The blond gave a tired nod and practically collapsed on the sofa. Axel covered him up with a spare blanket, "Let me know if you need anything."

He moved to go to bed himself but Roxas grabbed his hand to stop him, "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked in a pathetic murmur.

Axel squeezed his fingers, "That's what neighbors do dummy." He dropped Roxas' hand and turned the lights out.

He heard a muffled, "Thank you" from the sofa and replied with a simple chuckle.

When Axel awoke, Roxas was gone. He had to admit he was disappointed but not very surprised. The clothes which were in the dryer last night were removed and the clothes Axel let the blond boy borrow were sitting folded on top of the washing machine. Axel wondered if he'd ever spend time with his neighbor like that again or if they would just go back to normal. He set the thought aside and got ready for work.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day and Axel was tired as he fumbled with his keys. He barely spared a glance at the couple making out against the door next to his. Looked like Roxas had made up with his boyfriend, Axel noticed bitterly. He probably slammed his door closed much harder than he meant to as he told himself he had no right to be pissed. Roxas was free to date whoever he wanted and he had been upset about the breakup so this was probably was what he wanted. Still Axel couldn't seem to rid himself of the image of Roxas pressed up against his door by a tall brunet. Axel realized he had seen him before. He hadn't realized they were dating but he recognized the brunet as someone he'd seen in passing occasionally.<p>

Axel was pacing and he hated pacing so instead, he stormed into the kitchen and smashed a plate.

That made him feel better. Until he realized he had to clean it up.

* * *

><p>Axel was awoken at some ungodly hour in the morning by a noise so quiet he almost wasn't sure he'd heard it. He waited, straining his ears to catch it again to make sure he wasn't hearing things. There it was again:<p>

Knock, knock, knock.

A very hesitant and soft knock on his door. He stumbled out of bed and went to answer it.

The blond didn't meet his eyes even after Axel invited him in. He closed the door and rested his back against it sliding down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up apparently planning to stay there.

Axel watched the blond with curiosity. He was happy to see him but more than that he was confused. Deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep anyway with the blond worrying on his mind, he sat down across from Roxas.

They spent the rest of the night there. Roxas still wouldn't look at Axel and Axel couldn't fathom how to start a conversation. Roxas was in his pajamas- a tee shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. He looked ruffled in the particular way one always looks ruffled after sex.

After a couple of hours had passed- there was the muffled sound of a door opening and closing next door. Roxas seemed to relax a little; he let out a breath and, after listening for footsteps, stood up and exited. Axel watched him go still unable to form proper thoughts.

Before Axel could think about it much longer there was another knock on his door. He opened it expecting to see Roxas but not expecting the small object which was shoved into his face.

Roxas held up a little silver key. He met Axel's eyes for the first time but had a determined frown on his face.

"This is a thing neighbors do for each other right?" He asked and Axel noted with disappointment that the impersonal tone was back.

After awhile of starting into ice-blue eyes he realized Roxas wanted a response, "Y-Yeah." He answered reaching to take the key.

He stared at it in awe unsure of why Roxas was suddenly offering it to him. Roxas was still there holding out his hand in expectation. It took a moment for Axel's sleep-deprived brain to comprehend what he wanted. Slowly, he reached around and took his spare key off of its hook where he kept it in case he was in a rush and couldn't find his normal keys. He dropped it into Roxas' palm. The boy's hand closed around it immediately and he gave a sharp nod of his head.

"Good."

That was it apparently it because he returned to his apartment after that. The little silver key burned in Axel's hand as he made a mental note to never lose it or misplace it. He hung it up where his spare had been kept and secretly hoped Roxas was the type to forget his keys often.

* * *

><p>When Axel returned home from work, he wanted nothing more than to go straight to bed. He didn't have the energy for anything else even if it meant skipping dinner. The first thing he noticed when he opened his door was that the lights were on. This was odd but not life altering- he'd forgotten to turn the lights off in the past and his sleepy brain was certainly to blame. The noises in the kitchen on the other hand were a whole different story.<p>

Roxas must have been able to read his mind, "It's me, idiot. Don't have a heart attack." He demanded from the kitchen.

Axel sighed though he wasn't really sure he was relieved. The blond seemed to bring trouble with him. Axel took off his shoes and set his satchel down before stepping farther into his apartment.

Roxas emerged from the kitchen with two full plates piled with some amazing-smelling pasta. He set them down on the table and returned to the kitchen to retrieve two cold beers. Axel could do little but stare open-mouthed at his very confusing neighbor.

Roxas rolled his eyes at him. "I'm trying to thank you for letting me totally take advantage of your kindness. Now stop gawking like a dumbass and eat before it gets cold."

Axel obliged mostly because his mouth was already watering from the smell.

"This is really good." Axel admitted as Roxas sat down across from him. "You're a really good cook."

Roxas scoffed at the compliment, "It's like three ingredients. Anyone could make it."

"Does everything I say make you mad or is anger just your default emotion?"

Roxas shot him a glare instinctively but forced himself to lower it as he let the redhead's words sink in, "Sorry." He mumbled stabbing his pasta with his fork. "I'm not very good at this. I don't know how to act around you."

"Well, that makes two of us." Axel smirked glad Roxas was being open with him. He turned his attention back to the dish in front of him, "Anyway, this is a least 6 ingredients."

"Pasta, tomatoes, oil." Roxas listed off, "Three."

Axel took another bite and tested it in his mouth, "Rosemary, basil, garlic, and salt and pepper of course."

Roxas rose his eyebrows impressed, "Well, damn, there goes my secret recipe."

Axel grinned glad the atmosphere had lightened somewhat. He decided to try and start a normal conversation, "So…where do you work?"

Roxas looked up to him surprised by the topic, "Um, I sell insurance."

Axel had to smile as he imagined the surly blond telling people off over the phone, "No wonder you hate life."

Roxas offered half a smirk, "It's not all that bad. What about you?"

"Restaurant Manager." Axel replied with a shrug, "Not my life's passion but it pays the bills."

Roxas nodded sympathetically, "I know what you mean."

"What, so you weren't some kind of five year old dreaming of being an insurance salesman when you grew up?"

Axel was rewarded with a laugh, an actual laugh; the sound made him stall, fork hanging in the air midway to his mouth, and stare.

"Hey, so you do have a personality. I was starting to wonder how you nabbed yourself a boyfriend with nothing more than a scowl and glare."

The smiled disappeared from Roxas' face immediately. Axel was sad to see it go.

"Leon's not my boyfriend."

Axel had no response to that. He was regretting bringing up the topic but Roxas continued, "He never really was my boyfriend. He's been in love with his roommate since before I met him so he was never really 'mine.'" Roxas snorted, "You wanna know the best part? He broke up with me because of you."

"Me?" Axel couldn't figure out how he of all people fit into this situation.

"He's convinced I was cheating on him with you. The man has the audacity to claim I was unfaithful when he couldn't even look at me when Cloud walked into the room."

"Must've been all that flirting. Remember the time I said 'good morning' and you told me to go die in a ditch? True love confession obviously." Their relationship had always been like that from the moment Axel welcomed him to the complex.

Roxas barked out a short surprised laugh, "Man, I'd forgotten what an asshole I was to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Roxas. You were clearly flirting."

Roxas laughed appreciatively. The dinner was long finished so Roxas pushed his plate away and stood up. "Well, anyway. Favor repaid. I'm not longer in debt to you so…see ya around."

But Axel was feeling bold and he wasn't ready to let go of the blond he was just starting to get to know, "Excuse me? Debt repaid? One measly meal? After all I did for you." He crossed his arms, "At least four more meals."

To his surprise, Roxas chuckled and replied, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Roxas appeared at Axel's door on Wednesday with a pizza. He laughed at Axel's disappointed expression.<p>

"What? I'm not a gourmet chef. You've nearly exhausted my reservoir of things I can make offhand. Basically: pasta and pancakes."

"Fine, but you owe me pancakes tomorrow."

"For dinner?"

A flirtatious invitation at breakfast lingered on Axel's lips but he swallowed it, "Yes."

"Whatever."

They watched a movie as they ate. Axel would've preferred talking but Roxas insisted pizza was strictly a movie food.

They had finished eating and were halfway though the movie when a loud knocking interrupted them.

It wasn't on Axel's door but sounded nearby.

"Roxas, I know you're home. Answer your door."

The aforementioned blond stared in the direction of the sound his lips pursed.

"Leon?" Axel guessed.

"Leon." Roxas confirmed clearly not pleased, "Apparently the man cannot take a hint."

"Yeah, everyone knows the best way to get rid of a clingy ex is to hook up with him."

Roxas raised one eyebrow at him, "You are quite the nosy neighbor."

"You woke me up at four in the morning to hide from him."

"Oh, yeah… Sorry about that."

Axel shrugged, "Want me to get rid of him?"

"Not really but I guess it'd be better than him finding me here."

Axel opened his door and peeked his head out getting a good look at Roxas' ex for the first time.

"The whole complex can hear you. I'm pretty sure he's not home."

Leon's expression darkened slightly at the sight of Axel. He was tall and built with a scar running across his nose. He backed away from Roxas' door with a jerk and Axel suddenly expected to get his face punched in. Luckily, Leon just stormed past him with a mumbled "Whatever."

* * *

><p>The next day, Thursday, Roxas made pancakes with eggs and Canadian bacon along with some decaf coffee.<p>

"Man, there's something I love about breakfast." Axel noted digging into his pile of pancakes.

"Me too."

Axel learned that Roxas was an early riser and loved mornings. He ate his pancakes without syrup, using egg yolk to coat the bready substance instead, and drank his coffee black. He also learned that Roxas had apparently settled things with his ex and made it very clear he wasn't planning on getting back together.

* * *

><p>Having run out of home cooked foods he could make, Roxas brought over Gyros from his favorite Greek restaurant on Friday.<p>

"I'm kind of throwing mud at the wall here, I don't know what you like."

Axel shrugged, "I like pretty much everything when it comes to food."

Roxas gave him a look of annoyance, "Says the guy who looks anorexic."

Axel learned that Roxas loves onions but finds most fruits unbearable and that he doesn't like sweets unless they're salty or spicy.

"Although, a cuppa hot chocolate after getting stuck in a rain storm is appreciated." He added with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>Saturday, it was Chinese.<p>

Axel learned that Roxas always ordered the same thing when he got Chinese food: beef lo mein and crab Rangoon. He also learned that Roxas was skilled with chopsticks and looked down upon those who ate Chinese food with a fork and that, asides from the obvious taste of lo mein and cream cheese, Roxas had a flavor Axel was quite fond of. A flavor like nutmeg and rosemary but not quite either. A distinctly 'Roxas' flavor which topped any meal the blond could offer.

He learned that last tidbit by kissing him of course. How he came to be kissing him, even he wasn't completely sure.

Roxas had been teasing him about his chopstick technique (a.k.a. stabbing at his food and hoping something would stick.)

"It's like watching a five year old eat!" Roxas exclaimed laughing. He scooted his chair over so he was next to his neighbor. "Look, you're supposed to hold it like a pencil- not like that….do you even know how to write? You're hopeless. Look." He snatched Axel's chopsticks and demonstrated. In a smooth motion he twirled up the noodles. Axel took advantage and chomped down on the food as if Roxas was offering it.

"I'm not feeding you!"

"I'm hungry!" Axel whined because he had been making very little progress with the chopsticks and had gotten no more than half a noodle successfully in his mouth. "Can't I just get a fork?"

"This is a skill every adult should know." He placed the chopsticks in his hands and arranged his fingers, "There, now open and close them like this."

Axel dropped them.

"I think perhaps 'five year old' was an overestimation." Roxas deadpanned.

He plucked the utensils from the table and stood so he was behind Axel reaching around. He placed the chopsticks in his fingers again but this time used his own hand clasped over Axel's to demonstrate, "Like that." He scooped up another bite of noodles which Axel quickly snatched up.

"Okay good," Axel said with a mouthful, "So you just stay there and help me eat."

Roxas laughed, "No way. Figure it out yourself."

"I'll starve first." Axel admitted.

"Okay, okay." Roxas conceded finally, "Get a stupid fork but forever be aware that chopstick users are superior to you."

He stepped back so Axel could get up but they ended up moving in the same direction so Axel was half-standing an inch away from Roxas.

Then they were kissing. Neither could tell you whose idea it was or who moved first but there they were, delving into each other with equal vigor.

Axel forgot his meal because his cute blond neighbor with anger issues who could make incredible pancakes and hated sweets and insisted pizza could only be eaten while watching a movie was kissing him and Axel wanted it to last forever.

Of course it ended eventually.

Roxas murmured over Axel's lips, laughter dancing in his voice, "Is this a thing neighbors do too?"

"No." Axel answered a smile tilting his lips, "But I think I can make an exception for one neighbor in particular."

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
